Despair (Episode 3:The Red Order)
Despair is Episode 3 of The Red Order. Recap In the previous episode, we see another human get Code Red. With this power, he chooses to battle against Red, the shining hope. Plot Miles is seen walking home from school. Miles (inner thoughts): Yesterday, someone else with the power Code Red challenged me to a war. What if he lives in the same country as I do? It's possible, but at the same time unlikely. He managed to figure out I live in Fandom though. Well, I think the most safe thing to do is to not use Code Red for about a week. Let's just say that this will be Red's break.... Miles walks into his house, goes to his study room, and starts working on his homework. Miles watches the clock tick by as he works on his homework. As three hours pass by, Miles switches on the TV and goes to the news News Reporter: Right now a criminal stabbed himself with a ballpoint pen and with his very own blood, wrote down a message, that says "I'm coming for you Red --CR" This must be from the same individual that exposed where Red lived. The criminal has been arrested and is questioned why he did this. Miles: That's right, you can control a person's action with Code Red, however it only works once on a person. But I have nothing to fear, do I? The only two things CR knows about me is that I live in Fandom and I have Code Red! At Matt's new house Matt: Wow, this house looks pretty neat compared to our old one. Mr. Kayden: Yeah, and this place actually has two rooms for you two. So you guys won't be sharing a room anymore. Silvia: Finally! I'm sick of seeing Matt change in my room and having to cover my eyes cuz impersonating Matt's voice changing in the bathroom is weird! Matt: Shut up! It is weird! Mrs. Kayden: Matt, you're going to be going to Elemceu High, the most famous school here. Matt (inner thoughts): Great! If it's the most popular school, then it's likely he's here. Besides, the guy has the maturity of a kid in kindergarten, being all "I hate you and you should die!" so he must not be that old. At Elemceu High Teacher: Everyone, we have a new student here from America. So do your best to make this student feel welcome. Students start to talk: He's a Kayden! Those guys are rich! Well, not like a millionaire but, still pretty rich! Miles is asked to be Matt's "welcome buddy" so Matt follows him around. Matt: So... you're the smartest student here? Miles: Yeah, well unless you're smarter than me. I've heard you're like, really smart, like Tesla level smart. Matt: Tesla level?! Now, now aren't we going a bit overboard there! Miles: Yeah, that's what I've heard from the other students. Aren't you the guy who helped put an end to that infamous case? Matt: Case 70-29? Don't remind me about that, the killer's glare still gives me nightmares. Miles (inner thoughts): There's something about this guy that bothers me. Not his snobby attitude or anything like that, there's just something... Matt (inner thoughts): Hmm.. It seems like this guy is kind of suspicious, he seems quite irritated by me. It's too late to be judging him, I barely know the guy. Miles (inner thoughts): I got it! The thing that bothers me, is how he's walking. When people walk like that, it normally means they're hiding something from the person, I know from past experience. Maybe he just walks like that? Who knows. Matt: So, um... do you have any questions? Miles (inner thoughts): I should probably ask him something about the Red/CR case. Everyone's been talking about it, so it's likely he knows about it. Miles: Hey, what do you think about that dude named Red? Matt (inner thoughts): He's asking ME about Red? Okay, maybe this guy's curious to know everyone's opinion, but that just makes him more suspicious. Miles: I personally think he's pretty cool. Matt (inner thoughts): Up goes the suspicion level. Well, my true opinion of him is not a nice one, so I'll try to give a positive answer Matt: Yeah, I agree. Miles: But that other guy named CR is pretty badass too. Matt: Yeah, I guess. Miles: Do you know about any of these guys? Miles (inner thoughts): Shit! Why the hell did I ask him that! Well, I can't just change what I said, so I'll just have to see what he has to say. Matt (inner thoughts): OH, so you're trying to get me to let something slip, aren't you, Miles! Well, it's like you heard those other students say; I have Tesla-level intelligence. I'm not stupid. Matt: Don't know anything about it. Miles: Okay, then. Sorry for asking you about Red and CR, I just want to know them a little bit more! If you ask anybody, they'll say I'm like their #1 fan. Matt: Okay then, Red fanatic. Miles: Heh, very funny. Matt (inner thoughts): "Just want to know them a little more?" Either this super intelligent high school student is a huge fan, or he likely knows something about Red, or even me. It's impossible for him to know about me, there's no way he can! Miles (inner thoughts): Phew, he doesn't know anything about Red, or at least I don't think he does. Miles: Hey, it's lunchtime, let's go. Matt: Yeah, let's go.. Category:The Red Order Episodes Category:The Red Order Category:MilesRS677 Category:TV show episodes